


Bottom Chan Oneshots

by Pandannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chan, Dom Han Jisung, Gay, M/M, Smut, bxb - Freeform, chan is a bottom, dom changbin, dom hyunjin, dom jeongin, dom lee felix (skz), dom minho, dom seungmin, hihihihihihi, i like making new tags, sub chan, this is fun, this is my first time making a book on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandannie/pseuds/Pandannie
Summary: Just some bottom Chan one shots because Chan is a bottom, and you can't change my mind about that. :)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Bottom Chan Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> HI, this is my first ao3 story. So yeah. This is just information you need to know if you want to request an one shot. If you don't care to know, then you can go ahead and skip this chapter.

You may leave requests for me anywhere.

Just fill this out:

Ship:  
Description/Plot:  
Tags:  
Other Information:

Other than that the actual one shots will start on the next chapter.


End file.
